Like Sleeping Beauty
by bamkam
Summary: Yuki goes to turn off the T.V., but meets someone else along the way. Fluff! YukiKyo


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

**Like Sleeping Beauty**

_I don't know when it happened—when I fell out of love with Miss Honda and in love with _him_. All I know is that it happened quickly and it turned my whole life around. Tohru, lately, has been asking me to go with her to all kinds of places so I can keep her company; and every time we're on our way home, she attempts to hold my hand. Of course, since I don't feel anything toward her anymore (except friendship), I always act like I'm scratching the side of my nose or moving my hair out of my eyes. It works, and she doesn't try to grab my hand again. I always feel terrible afterwards._

He,_ however, is becoming suspicious and it's starting to worry me. I doubt he exactly knows. It's not like I stand up on the kitchen table every night and confess my love for him. But, I do think he's catching on. _

_Instead of getting defensive and angry around him, I'm trying to spend as much time as I can with him. Instead of being distant and uncaring, I try to help him with whatever he needs, and I'm even trying to sit next to him wherever we go. It's amazing what love can do to a person. _

Yuki Sohma sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't have a clue on how to act around him—especially since 99.9 of the time they're fighting like an old married couple. _Wait, don't think of it like that._ Quietly, he left his room and headed downstairs. He knew that Tohru would be home soon from wherever she had gone with her two friends and he didn't want to worry them (Uotani and Hanajima were still a little suspicious about Tohru living in the same house with three _men_) to thinking that no one was home. _Although, of course, the cat isn't around here anywhere. He seems to be running off more than Miss Honda does._

As he passed Shigure's room, he could faintly hear the man talking and giggling on the telephone. Probably to Ayame, Yuki's infuriating older brother. Shigure and Ayame loved to share gossip, which greatly annoyed Yuki. There were much better things to talk about then whether this person supposedly loved that person, or whether the new fall trend would live up to its expectations like every one in Japan thought it would. Yuki rolled his eyes at his cousin's closed door and quickly walked by it. Continuing down to the kitchen, he paused. _It sounds like the T.V in the living room is on. Weird, I thought Shigure and I were the only ones home._ He redirected his steps and proceeded toward the living room.

The living room was dark. None of the lights were on, and the blinds were closed on the windows. Yet, the T.V. gave off enough luminosity to light the entire room, so Yuki was able to see fairly well.

Walking carefully around the couch, he leaned over pressed the power button on the television set. Immediately, the once dark room was now even darker, and it took Yuki a few seconds to be able to see properly in the dim room.

"Ugh, I should've turned on a light before I turned off the T.V." Yuki crossly murmured as he bumped into various things in an attempt to leave the room. "This is just getting—oof!" Yuki cried out as he suddenly stumbled over something that was lying on the ground. He reached out and grabbed the edge of the couch. "What did I just trip over?" He snapped, looking around behind him at the dark lump on the ground. Examining it, he realized that it was Kyou's backpack. "Of course," Kyou always left his things lying around, never bothering to pick them up and always getting annoyed when he couldn't find whatever he was looking for.

Suddenly, a soft grunting noise came from in front of him, causing Yuki to look away from the accursed bookbag and up to the couch. His purple eyes were so used to the darkness that he was able to correctly guess who was on the couch.

_I thought that the cat had gone on a walk._ Yuki carefully walked along the side of the couch and stood next to the still figure. Even in the pitch-black room, Yuki was able to see the familiar vibrant orange colour of the cat's hair. _He's asleep. _Yuki observed as drew closer to the body. He could perfectly see Kyou's handsome tan face now that he was closer.

Yuki kneeled down and crossed his arms on the couch seat. Resting his pale chin on his arms, he silently watched the one person who had stolen his heart—and didn't even know.

_He looks so innocent…so happy…so beaut—whoa!_

Suddenly, Yuki was yanked forward by the wrist. He was forced up off his knees and ended up sprawled on the orange-haired teen's chest. _W-what just happened?! _He felt a strong arm tightened it's grip around his waist. _What is Kyou doing? _He looked up at Kyou's face…and nearly let his head fall on the other's chest in exasperation.

"H-he's still asleep. Damn cat did this in his sleep," Yuki let out an aggravated sigh. He attempted to sit up and get off of Kyou, but his firm hold on him wouldn't budge. "Stupid cat won't let me go." Yuki allowed his shoulders to fall a little as he stared up at the still sleeping neko. Although there was masked annoyance in his voice, a small smile formed on his lips.

_Just like sleeping beauty._

The desire to kiss his enemy suddenly rose in Yuki's mind; and the more he stared, the more the desire grew. Soon, Yuki wasn't able to think about anything but the kiss that he longed for. _Please, please don't wake up._

Yuki stretched his body and leaned forward. Closing his strikingly purple eyes, he pressed his lips against Kyou's surprisingly soft ones. He peeked up at Kyou to see if he had stirred from the kiss, and when he saw that he hadn't, Yuki tilted his head slightly and deepened the kiss. He placed his left hand on Kyou's neck and the other on his shoulder. He felt the arm on his waist loosen and took the chance to move closer to the intense kiss.

It was only when he felt the allegedly sleeping teen's hands slide up and wrap themselves around his back did he hastily break the kiss.

"K-Kyou!" Yuki gasped as he looked up at the cat's red eyes. A pink tint settled on his cheeks as he lowered his embarrassed gaze from Kyou's amused one.

"Yuki," His generally loud voice was gentle and quiet, and it caught Yuki off guard, making him look back up at Kyou in surprise. He was greeted with a slightly breathless smirk. "Why did you kiss me?"

Yuki's blush deepened, and once again tried to escape form Kyou's arms, but the orange-haired teen held tight. Kyou repeated his question.

"Because…" He let the sentence trail off as he tried to find the right words. There really was no point to beating around the bush any longer; he had been found kissing his enemy and now he had to explain.

From the corner of his eye, Yuki saw Kyou's right eyebrow arch up in slight annoyance. "Stupid rat, that's not a good answer." Yuki couldn't help but to watch Kyou's pink swollen lips as he insulted him, and Yuki longed to kiss him again.

"You're handsome. You looked very peaceful when you were asleep." Yuki muttered as he silently watched Kyou's face change from amused to bewilderment to shocked.

"What?" Kyou had a sneaky suspicion that Yuki was messing around with him, and he didn't like it at all.

"I-I think you're handsome." Yuki tore his gaze away from Kyou's stunned face to look embarrassedly down at his hands (which were innocently placed on Kyou's chest, for there was no other place to put them). He waited for the insults, or maybe even a punch to start a fight—but they never came.

"Baka nezumi," Kyou quietly chided as he grabbed Yuki's chin and raised it. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Fear." Which really was a true answer. Yuki was afraid to tell Kyou for the fear of Kyou not returning his feelings.

Kyou rolled his eyes and swiftly brought his lips down on Yuki's. It was a little rougher yet gentle at the same time, and it left Yuki breathless when they broke apart.

"Does that help solve your problem?" Kyou smirked and settled his hands on the small of Yuki's back. Yuki flushed at the tender touch and gave a small 'yes' in reply. Kyou gave a small chuckle and leaned forward again. Yuki followed and closed his eyes…

"Yuki! Kyou! Shigure! I'm home!" The familiar female voice that belonged to Tohru Honda sounded throughout the house. Yuki and Kyou heard the door snap shut and the voices of her two best friends reached their ears.

"Where is everybody?" Uotani's voice asked loudly as she fell her things fall to the floor. Hanajima's soft voice followed hers.

"They're home. Two of them are in the living room."

With barely a glance at each other, Yuki and Kyou jumped apart just as the three girls walked into the room.

"Why are the lights off?" Uotani's voice echoed through the still dark room. A light flicked on and the three girls found Kyou sitting on the couch and Yuki standing in front of him.

"Yuki?" Tohru's questioning voice asked. Yuki—who was willing himself to stop blushing so much—turned to look at her.

"Ah, Miss Honda. I'm terribly sorry about not being in the kitchen when you came home. I had come into the living room to turn off the television set that was on, not knowing that Kyou was in here sleeping." From the corner of his eye, Yuki saw Kyou look over at the T.V., as if he just now realized that it was off. "Kyou woke up and wondered why the T.V. was off and so I explained to him why. Kyou, being Kyou, got mad at me and we were able to start arguing when the three of you came home. So, really, Miss Honda, you just saved me the trouble of starting a completely unnecessary argument." Yuki lied simply. He could feel the looks from Uotani, Hanajima and Kyou, but he kept his smiling eyes on Tohru. As if on cue, Kyou gave a scowl to help support Yuki's explanation.

"Oh, well ok." Tohru's face lit up and gave all her friends a big smile. "I'm going to go make dinner! Come on, Uotani and Hanajima, you can help me!" Tohru giggled happily as she took both of her friends' hands and lead them into the kitchen. Yuki saw Hanajima give a knowing look in their direction and smiled. _She knows. She might even tell Tohru! I hope she doesn't, for Tohru might get so sad and I don't think—._

"Yuki," Kyou's gruff voice whispered in his ear, causing him to jump. He turned around and found that Kyou was standing behind him, idly looking over at the entryway to the kitchen. He glanced down at Yuki and wrapped his arms around Yuki's lithe body. "I wasn't finished with you. How about we go have that 'unnecessary argument' up in my room?" Kyou's face held no emotion, but Yuki could clearly the smirk in the cat's red eyes.

"That is quite fine with me." Kyou could see the smirk on Yuki's face as he led him out of the living room and upstairs to his own bedroom. When they passed the kitchen, they acted as if they were having a mild argument, but, as they were hurriedly heading upstairs, Kyou couldn't help but grin himself. He was sure that this argument wasn't going to be anything like the ones that they have had before…and he was completely happy with that.

* * *

I'm sorry. I had to reload it. I was shown an error and I didn't want to leave it there, so I fixed it. Hope you don't mind! Spyro: Danke so much for pointing that particular error out to me! You would think that, being a fan, I would know that Shigure was Yuki's cousin, but, hey. We all make mistakes, don't we? Thank you!  



End file.
